Hidden Messages
by dablackfox101
Summary: After Casey and Derek have a heated fight from coming home from a party, secrets are reveled, feelings are uncovered, and opinions are reconsidered. Based from Aly & Aj's Out of the Blue


**A/N:**** just a quick heads up for this story, the whole family is not home with the exception of Casey and Derek. Use your imagination**** as to where they are, as for this**** fic, they're not in it. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Life with Derek or "Out of the Blue" by Aly & Aj. But that would be so cool if I did!**

Casey was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling with a blank face. How could her emotions be described right now, shocked and confused? That's just about right. Although that might be a bit of an understatement. Well, after having the biggest fight with her step-brother Derek, she had a right to feel shocked and confused. She was just so incredibly confused; it was only a few hours ago when they had their 'episode'…

_Flashback:__Casey's POV_

_Casey kicked open the door and walked in furiously upset while Derek, who was equally upset, trailed behind her. _

_"Derek, what the HELL is your problem?! Do you just take joy in other people's misery, do you? Thanks to you, Max broke up with me, all because you just couldn't handle the fact that I was dating someone and you weren't!" shouted Casey as she threw her coat on the floor. _

_"You think that I was jealous? Of who, Max? Please, I think I just did him a favor, __now he won't have to put up with a freak like you!" Derek shouted without relisting what he said before it was too late. Casey's eyes started to fill up with tears of anger. _

_"Is that what I am to you? A freak? Something to just put up with?!"__ said Casey her voice rising._

_"No Casey, I didn't mean that-"_

_"Yes, you did. Why Derek? Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?!" Casey shouted with tears streaming down her face. __Derek mumbled something. _

_"What?"_

_"I could never hate you." Derek mumbled slightly louder._

_"What?" exclaimed Casey still desperate to hear. _

_"Damn-it Casey!" exclaimed Derek as he pushed her towards him and kissed her. Casey, shocked at first, slowly melted into the__ kiss and started kissing back. After about 2 minutes, Derek pulled back, breathless. Shocked, he muttered a quick 'I have to go.' And ran up the stairs leaving Casey standing all alone in the middle of the room. Casey stood there astonished at what had just happened and quickly ran up to her room as well. _

_End Flashback:_

So here she was, lying on her bed staring at the ceiling, only half listening to the radio. As much as she tried to ignore it, the same question kept playing through her head. _'Why did he kiss me?'_ That question haunted Casey for a good fifteen minutes before she tried to get it out of her mind by actually listening to the radio. So she started flipping through the radio channels. Over and over, songs that reminded her of herself and Derek played throughout all the radio stations as though fate was trying to tell them something.

_**'I hate everything about you! **_

_**Why do you love me?' **_

_'Nope' _she thought

_**'One of us might loose control, **_

_**All these feelings, we've been hiding. **_

_**Yeah, they will start to show. **_

_**Not here, not now **_

_**Watching my frustration grow'**_

_N__o' _

_**'I shouldn't love you, but I want you**_

_**I just can't turn away**_

_**I shouldn't see you but I can't move**_

_**I can't look away'**_

_'Ugh, forget it. The universe is against me.' _Casey thought as she let the song continue. Casey's attention to the radio was just about gone until the new song started to play which caught Casey's attention.

_**When something**__**s pure**_

_**How**__** can people just say**_

_**We're not meant to be**_

_**And when something**__**s true**_

_**How can people just**_

_**Keep me away from you**_

Casey knew that all the other songs seemed to remind her of herself and Derek but this one seemed different, it seemed more…true. __

_**Suddenly I'm all alone**_

_**Pushed away from nothing wrong**_

_**Don't**__** you have the guts to say**_

_**How you feel about me**_

_'Oh my god, these lyrics are so true.' _Casey thought

_**Out of the blue**_

_**They said we couldn't be together**_

_**I have to get over you**_

_**We've been given no choice**_

___**We have no voice**_

___**Out of the blue**_

___**Can't even call on the telephone**_

___**Don't even know if you're at home**_

___**But to control just how we feel**_

___**Between you and I**_

___**Not for one to steal**_

___**Suddenly I'm all alone**_

___**Pushed away from nothing wrong**_

___**Don't you have the guts to say**_

**_How you feel about me_**

_'Oh my god, I think I'm gonna have a spaz attack.' She thought slightly spazzed out. _

**_Out of the blue_**

**_They said we couldn't be together_**

**_I have to get over you_**

**_We've been given no choice,We have no voice_**

**_Just wanna hear what you've got to say_**

**_Are you feeling the same'_**

**_Cause I'm not okay_**

**_Thought when we met there was something more_**

**_But the others said no - they shut the door_**

**_Out of the blue_**

**_They said we couldn't be together_**

**_I have to get over you_**

**_We've been given no choice,We have no voice_**

**_Out of the blue_**

**_We should have been together_**

**_Don't wanna get over you_**

**_When love makes a choice, it has a voice_**

**_Out of the blue_**

_'And that was Aly & Aj's "Out of the Blue". Next up we have Cascada's "Every Time We Touch" so stick-'Casey shut off the radio knowing what she had to do, even though it scared the hell outta her, confront Derek._

_Derek's POV_

_'Shit shit shitshitshit! What the hell was I thinking? I just kissed Casey, klutzilla, grade-grubber, my step-sister. Shit! I could have any girl I want, but nooo, I had to fall for the one girl I can't have. Ugh, kill me, kill me now!' Derek thought as he crashed head first into his bed. 'What am I doing? I'm acting like a drama queen, or in my case, drama king. Derek started looking around his room, 'maybe I should clean this place up a little like Casey said…- no! Derek, stop thinking about her!'_

"Hmm, maybe if I hit my head hard enough on the wall, I'll get amnesia and I'll forget all this crap I got myself into…" Derek thought out loud as he walked over to the wall and was about to hit his head when suddenly, a voice spoke up from behind him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you could loose a lot of brain cells." Said Casey peeking her head through the door.

"Thought you said I didn't have any brain cells?" said Derek slightly smirking. Casey had a small smile.

"You obviously didn't half an hour ago," She said softly, "since you probably knew that I didn't like you back." Derek froze.

"You don't like me back?" asked Derek with a strange look in his eyes while walking towards her.

"No, I don't, can't you hear?" said Casey slightly annoyed, but Derek still continued,

"You've never, just for a moment, thought about me in more than a brotherly-way." Questioned Derek as he walked towards her. Casey avoided his stare and continued in a strong voice.

"I never thought of you as a brother, I've only lived with you for about maximum, two years, at the most!" said Casey while backing up just so slightly. Derek smiled,

"Case, you're avoiding the question." Derek stated just as Casey started building a sudden interest in Derek's messy room floor.

"…I may have thought about it, once or twice…" said Casey while looking down at the floor. "Look, you kiss me and say nothing before OR after the kiss. Don't you have the guts to say how you feel about me?"

"Hey I'm not the one quoting stupid song lyrics!" Derek shouted at her

"…That's completely irrelevant! The point is, I don't have any 'more-than-brotherly' feelings for you!" she shouted back. Derek looked at her calmly and asked her something,

"Casey, I'm going to ask you something, just answer me truthfully."

"First," Derek walked even closer to Casey, "do you feel anything when I do this?" he grabbed Casey around the waist and pulled her closer to him. "Or this?" he pulled her chest closer to his, "Or this?" As he gave her a lingering kiss on her cheek close to the corner of her mouth which caused Casey to shiver slightly and bit her lip. "How 'bout this?" he whispered seductively as he softly brushed his lips against hers causing the hairs on her neck to stand up. Derek was aware and smiled to himself. He whispered, "What about this-"and was cut off by Casey grabbing two fist-full's of his hair causing his lips to crash down on hers. Derek responded quickly and pushed Casey up against the door which closed with a 'slam' as he started to moan. Casey, controlled by lust, was having an inner battle with herself.

_'You shouldn't be doing this, this is DEREK for god's sake, my step-BROTHER. You have to stop now! _But while at the same time that one question kept echoing in her mind,

_'What if he really like me?'_ she thought as she broke the kiss, gasping for air. She gasped as she put her hand on her forehead.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening!" she looked at Derek, "We shouldn't be doing this, it's wrong, it's immoral, it's INCEST!" shouted Casey as she fell on top of Derek's bed. Derek looked at her shaking his head and sat down right next to her.

"Casey, nothing we're doing is wrong. We're not blood related, so that doesn't make it incest. Besides, having two hormonal drop-dead sexy teenagers, like ourselves, living together? Stupid people if they think nothing will ever happen." Said Derek rolling his eyes slightly. Casey looked at him with a slightly bewildered look.

"Drop-dead sexy?" she questioned with one eye-brow raised as Derek started to smirk

"Well for that part I was mostly referring to myself…" which made Casey hit him on his right arm.

"Oww, I'm just kidding. God Casey, you didn't have to hit me so hard." Derek complained while pouting.

"Oh suck it up you big baby, I didn't even hit you that hard!" said Casey as she started to laugh when she looked at him again, "Since when did you become so smart?" asked Casey as Derek replied dramatically,

"Casey, I'm shocked! I thought you always knew I was smarticle!" answered Derek with both his hands on his heart as they both started to laugh. Casey then looked at him seriously.

"Honestly Derek, do you actually like me?" Casey asked with her head tilled to the side slightly hoping for a yes.

"No, I don't like you," Casey's face fell, "I really like you." Casey smiled then frowned as she hit him again.

"Ouch, geez woman, stop hitting me!" said Derek as he rubbed the spot where Casey hit him while Casey gave him a fake angry look.

"Don't scare me like that! I almost thought for a moment that you didn't like me back-" Casey stopped when she realized what she said as Derek began to do his famous smirk,

"Is Casey MacDonald admitting that she likes Derek Venturi, Hockey god and all-round amazing person?" questioned Derek smirking. What shocked Derek the most was to find Casey smirking his famous smirk right back,

"Lose the smirk and I might just do this." As she reached out and kissed him on the lips still smirking. Derek smiled to himself as he said,

"I'll take that as a yes."

**DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEY**

**A/N: yes I know that the ending was cheesy, but I'm just the master at cheesy endings.**** The songs used in this story are in this order "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace, "Could Be You" by ****Alexz**** Johnson, "Just So You Know" by Jesse McCartney, and of course "Out of the Blue" by Aly & AJ.**** So anyway, please review, reviewers get fudge ripple brownies with ice-cream! ****Criticisms also welcome but flat out flames will**** be used to burn the rainforest, which Lizzie McDonald will kick your ass for. **


End file.
